The invention concerns a cap for protecting the ocular of a periscope in a combat vehicle, with a wrapping that encloses expanded plastic and leaves a viewing cutout uncovered.
Protective caps of this type, one embodiment of which will be specified later herein by way of example, are in themselves known. The ocular extends into the cramped interior of the vehicle, and the cap is intended to prevent it from becoming damaged or injuring the crew. Such caps are accordingly generally upholstered with soft expanded plastic. The drawback that the cap's relatively thick upholstering additionally reduces the already restricted space inside the vehicle must be taken into account.